


Another Surprise

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Sequel, romance(kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Sequel to my smut fic An Unexpected Surprise. You invite Jacob inside when he says he has something to tell you, but nothing would prepare you for what you would hear.





	Another Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says this is a sequel to my Jacob smut fic. I thought that it needed some more added to it so I decided to write this as an extension to the original one-shot. The cat I use in this one-shot is the description and name of my own cat Ninja :) Hope you all enjoy <3

Following Jacob through your now open front door, you placed your keys and phone down onto a table in the hallway and shut the door behind you.

“Make yourself at home Jacob,” you said as you opened your front room door so he could go in. He looked around briefly before settling himself down on your sofa and looked to you when you called him.

“Do you want tea?” you asked and he nodded to you.

“Please. Black with no sugar.”

Giving him a small smile, you made your way into your kitchen leaving him to his thoughts. As you made the tea, your mind ran through thoughts of what he could possibly want to tell you and why he was so nervous about it. Pouring milk into your mug, your ears picked up a loud thud that came from your bedroom followed by loud enthusiastic jingling of a cat bell. The next thing you heard, was a long drawn out meow and a surprised “oh” from Jacob. Picking up both mugs of tea, you walked back in to your front room to find your rather large fluffy ginger cat sat on Jacob's lap while purring. Chuckling at the look on his face, you placed his tea on the table in front of him and scratched your cats head.

“You never did tell me you had a cat,” he remarked while stroking said cat. “ Although now I know why Evie always has cat treats when she comes over to see you. What's his name?”

“It's Ninja,” you replied as you settled down beside him with your tea in your hands. “I'm sorry about him jumping on you like that. He's always done this with visitors I have. I can move him if it's bothering you?”

“No it's fine. I like cats anyway,” he stated while reaching for his tea. “Thanks for this by the way.”

You nodded and took a sip of your tea while he did the same.  
“So what was it you wanted to tell me?”

For a few seconds Jacob remained silent, and all you could hear was the gentle purring of your cat as he stroked him. Finally looking up to you, Jacob put his mug down at the side of him and began to speak.

“I know I'm probably going to sound like a broken record, but I'm sorry for acting like a complete arse towards you (Y/N). You didn't deserve that and I really do feel bad about it.”

“Jacob you need to stop saying sorry,” you said with amusement. “I think you've apologised enough for one night.”

A small smile graced his features as he continued to speak, his hands resting on Ninja's fur.

“I guess so. Anyway, I take it you've heard of a group called the Knights Templar?”

A look of curiosity overtook the smile on your face while you nodded. 

“Well...”

Jacob then launched into a speech about Templars and how they wanted to control free will with something called the pieces of Eden. As he moved onto the subject of Assassins, your expression changed from curiosity to one of pure disbelief. He went on to explain that himself as well as the rest of your friends and his sister, were Assassins who fought back against the Templars to preserve everyone's right to free will. Jacob then finished his speech by telling you that it was sometimes necessary to end the life of their enemies to help protect people such as yourself.

“It means that we sometimes have to deal with them quickly,” he finished with a grave expression. You knew that this meant one thing, all of your friends including Jacob had killed at least once in their lives. Feeling him take one of your hands, you looked up to see his hazel eyes were filled with concern.

“I know this is a lot to take in (Y/N), and I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to see me again after what I've just told you. I just thought you deserved to know why I was acting the way I was. I didn't want you becoming a target for the Templars if we did get together,” he finished. Bringing a hand up to his cheek, you started to speak.

“Jacob, I won't try to pretend like I understood everything you've just told me. And to be honest I can't sit here and pass judgement on something I know nothing about.”

The look on his face changed to shock as your words reached his ears.

“But I do understand why you wanted to protect me like that,” you continued. “I've already forgiven you for acting that way Jacob, but what you are and what job you have isn't going to change the way I feel about you.”

Taking both of your hands into his, he leaned forward and kissed you gently until he suddenly winced in pain. Looking down to his legs, you saw that your cat had dug his claws into Jacob's lap in protest against being squished by his chest. Giggling at the look on his face, you picked Ninja up and placed him on the floor where he gave you both a dirty look and walked off.

“I'm sorry about that,” you said with a smile while Jacob rubbed his privates with a strained look.

“It's alright love. I shouldn't have leant over him like that,” he replied. Before he had a chance to speak again, his phone began to ring shrilly causing both of you to jump. Giving you an apologetic look, he retrieved his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling.

“Jacob?” you asked as his face drained of colour. “What's wrong?”

Without giving you an answer he pressed the accept button and brought it to his ear, and you heard a distinctly familiar female voice. 

“Where are you and why isn't (Y/N) answering her texts?!”

He moved his phone away from his ear as his sisters voice got louder.

“Evie calm down,” he replied. “I'm with (Y/N) at her place. You don't have to yell at me like that.”

While he was speaking to Evie, you went out into the hallway and picked your own phone up to see you had messages from her as well as the rest of your friends. As you began to feel guilty about not calling her like you promised, you began to think about what you could say to apologise. Hearing footsteps behind you, you turned around to see Jacob holding his phone out to you while looking irritated.

“It's your turn to be yelled at.”

Taking his phone out of his hand, you braced yourself as you brought it to your ear and spoke.

“Um.. hi...?”

“Don't hi me (Y/N). Why didn't you call me when you got home?”

As you started to apologise, you knew you were in for an awkward conversation about where you and Jacob were and what you were doing.


End file.
